


Watching

by fanfiction_dumpster



Category: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: Lucy Gray watches in the audience as the man she once knew marries someone else. Unsurprisingly, she doesn't care.
Relationships: Livia Cardew/Coriolanus Snow
Kudos: 7





	Watching

Lucy Gray scowled. It was winter soon, and she had not expected the sudden cold that would circle all around Panem.

She had changed, but she wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. For instance, her hair, still the same but far more bedraggled. Or her eyes, which used to have a much kinder, softer nature, were darker now, often filled with somewhat emptiness.

She still had her rather lively, curious personality, and it showed every now and then. She had also started working at one of the peacekeeper commander's homes as a governess for the commander's two young daughters in the Capitol, under the name of Mary Alcott.

But oh dear was she in a bad mood.

It was the day of one of the highest-ranking officer's wedding.

_Coriolanus Snow._

It was odd, how things changed and progressed. 

He was marrying no other than Livia Cardew, and the strange thing was, Lucy Gray didn't mind that, but boy oh boy did she mind listening to the name of 'Coriolanus Snow' being mentioned over and over again for the past two weeks.

Of course since _Coryo_ was an important person, the wedding was an important, public event.

And Lucy Gray was in the audience, waiting for the soon-to-be-married couple to appear.

_Dear, foolish Livia Cardew._

Lucy laughed rather manically to herself, earning a stare from the men and women surrounding her.

_Poor girl, not knowing that dear Coryo is just using her as his plaything._

Lucy Gray hummed and tapped her fingers.

_Hmm.. perhaps she knows about this and she and Coryo planned this all?_

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the people showed up, wide smiles on their faces.

Until Coriolanus caught Lucy Gray's eye.

_Of course, he recognizes me, what's he going to do next? Poison me? I've got too much dirt on him._

Lucy Gray gave him a wicked smile and waved.

_Oh, dear Coryo, even under a hanging tree, flowers can grow._


End file.
